Youth
by eremiticAntiquarian
Summary: People seem to forget sometimes all the s that happens out there in the world. This is a songfic to POD's Youth of the Nation. R


**Wow! This is my first Gundam Wing fic that I have written in so long. Too long probably. I hope you all like! And none of its mine except the plot. Its in Quatre's POV. I didn't know who else to use. **

  
  
  
  
|||Youth|||

  
  
  
  
Waking up, I knew it would be a bad day. Eating breakfast made it worse. Exiting my house, I was positive that something was amiss. Who knew it could be this bad though? Who honestly would have guessed that something like this could have happened. Out of all people possible, Heero. And of all the victims in the world, Trowa.

_Last day of the rest of my life  
I wish I would've known  
Cause I didn't kiss my mama goodbye _

I didn't tell her that I loved her and how much I care   
Or thank my pops for all the talks   
And all the wisdom he shared

I suppose Heero just snapped after what happened earlier. I'll get to that... maybe. Its still so hard to talk about, you know? Tears slide down my face as I sip out of this cup. I can still remember Trowa's perfect face and his calm voice as he wispered my name at night. I can also see that look in Heero's eyes. That look went away after the war, but it came back after Duo.

Trowa left my house early that morning. He had to see the Spanish teacher about an assignment that he had missed being sick the earlier week. Never said goodbye to me that morning. As for Heero, he hadn't been home since that day with Duo. No one expected anything abnormal either. I'm still kind of speechless by all of it.

_Unaware, I just did what I always do  
Everyday, the same routine   
Before I skate off to school _

When I arrived to the school building, ambulances and police cars were in front of it. I rushed to the nearest police man to find out what exactly had happened. I stood in utter horror as he spoke. No, it wasn't about what he was saying, it was because I saw the stretcher. I pushed myself past the yellow tape up to Trowa. The police tryed to pull me back but the doctors stopped them.

Trowa was dead. Dead. Next to come out was Heero. I collapsed to the ground and bawled. Trowa's wounds were obviously from someone else but as for Heero's. There was only one shot to the temple of his head. Obvious suicide. Heero... how could you. Duo would have been stronger. Then again, he wasn't.

_But who knew that this day wasn't like the rest   
Instead of taking a test   
I took two to the chest _

Call me blind, but I didn't see it coming   
Everybody was running   
But I couldn't hear nothing

To this very point in time, my heart grows weaker as we speak. Everything around me seems to be falling apart. What happened to us? Maybe it is true that a soldier will always be a soldier in the time of war. As for Heero and Trowa, they were buried in the same place I had already been to three times in the past year.

Maybe I'll never understand, Heero. Or could it be that I don't want to understand. My childhood was stripped from me, much like everyone else's. This house is so empty without people and chatter resounding through the halls. Heero... Trowa...

_Except gun blasts, it happened so fast   
I don't really know this kid   
Even though I sit by him in class_

Maybe this kid was reaching out for love   
Or maybe for a moment   
He forgot who he was   
Or maybe this kid just wanted to be hugged   
Whatever it was   
I know it's because 

We all used to be so happy. The war had finally ended. We had the chance to make up for the past and we tried. Oh we tried. I suppose it just wasn't meant. I am a youth who has never know childhood and never will. My family and innocence were stripped from the first moment I set my foot in a mobile suit. It may seem like nothing in this day and age, but we were children. Children fighting and killing for all humanity. Children, and always shall we remain that.

_We are, We are, the youth of the nation   
We are, We are, the youth of the nation  
We are, We are, the youth of the nation  
We are, We are, the youth of the nation_

Oh Wufei, Wufei. When did it go wrong? Nevermind, don't answer that. Like you could anyway. I know when it went wrong. You were scarred. Love is a very spiteful thing. Just when you think you may have found something perfect, everything gets screwed up. I know first hand now. Wufei, when did it start? That is a more likely question.

We all knew you snuck out late at night. None of us really thought anything of it until just a few weeks before it happened. You were the first one Wufei. You started the chain. And dammit, you may have gone down in smoke but dragging Sally down with you was just wrong.

_Little Wufei, he was only sixteen   
He was given the world   
With every chance to excel _

Hang with the boys and hear the stories they tell   
He might act kind of proud   
But no respect for himself 

Exacly how many men or women did you sleep with just to get a tiny bit of weed or heroin? My tears are falling swiftly as I continue to type this up. Oh shit Wufei. I thought you were the smartest of us all. You just had to push it further didn't you until that day you got that laced crapped that killed you and turned Sally into a vegetable. Dammit.

_He finds love in all the wrong places   
The same situations   
Just different faces _

Changed up his pace since his general left him   
Too bad he never told him   
He deserved much better 

Which now leads me to the second death, the one that drove Heero mad. No one actually saw behind Duo's eyes. Out of all of it, Duo, your death has probably scarred me the most. Maybe Trowa's. Duo, we all loved you, didn't you see that? How could you not see it within Heero out of all people. Was it anything to do with your past maybe?

I know what happened at the church. It wasn't your fault Duo. You did all you could. Dammit, Duo Maxwell. I cannot ever forgive you though. You let Heero walk in on your dead, bloodless body. You caused him to sink back into his shell. You caused him to loose sanity, altogether. And fuck! You caused Heero to shoot Trowa. I can't forgive you and I hope you are rotting in your Christian Hell.

_Johnny boy always played the fool   
He broke all the rules   
So you would think he was cool _

He was never really one of the guys   
No matter how hard he tried   
Often thought of suicide 

Actually, I cannot say that. You were like my brother. I loved you Duo and you were foolish enough not to see that. You let a past full of blood and death overcome your mind. And you were weak. Then again, if you were weak, then so am I. We were your friends though. I truly miss you Duo and I do hope that you are happy where ever you may be now.

_It's kind of hard when you ain't got no friends   
He put his life to an end   
They might remember him then _

You cross the line and there's no turning back   
Told the world how he felt   
With the sound of a gat 

WE WERE FUCKING CHILDREN AND NOW WE ALWAYS WILL BE!

_We are, We are, the youth of the nation   
We are, We are, the youth of the nation  
We are, We are, the youth of the nation  
We are, We are, the youth of the nation_

Hello there whomever may read this. My name is Relena Dorlain. I had discovered this open upon a desktop when I came to visit Quatre. I decided to finish it for him. Yes, we are still children, Quatre. I never knew such harsh word could come out of you. I surely didn't think that you would lace your own tea with powerful poison. Chain death and suicide is quite common among friends though. I may have just thought you were differant.

You may or may not believe this, I refuse to let sadness over come my life. I may not have the boys to lean on for support any longer and I have realized that my infatuation with them all will never fully go away. I loved them all in differant way, some impossible now that I have read this. Even though I do not have them any longer I will go on. I realize that they were only 5 boys, no more. I have an entire world relying on me. I cannot give into my sadness and follow in suit.

_Who's to blame for the lives that tragedies claim   
No matter what you say   
It don't take away the pain_

That I feel inside, I'm tired of all the lies   
Don't nobody know why   
It's the blind leading the blind 

The five lives of these young men will always be cherished and worshiped. In this harsh and cruel universe there are so many of us children and adults who turn to drugs, sex, and suicide for a solution. There are so many who have not been allowed a childhood. I myself lacked one after my fifteenth birthday. 

I promise to the world that I will continue with my life as the foreign minister. I will not let more childhood and innocence be stripped. I also promise to myself that teens with troubled lives will get the help they need. Why this takes place still in this universe of supposed peace, no one may ever know. I just hope to stop at least one person from turning to a life, or death, of darkness and sorrow.

_I guess that's the way the story goes   
Will it ever make sense   
Somebody's got to know _

There's got to be more to life than this   
There's got to be more to everything   
I thought exists 

Quatre, we still are children but we must one day grow up sooner or later. Let us all enjoy our childhood and lives in general while we have them. No more death, no more pain, and no more damn sorrow. Lets try. Ok?

_We are, We are, the youth of the nation   
We are, We are, the youth of the nation  
We are, We are, the youth of the nation  
We are, We are, the youth of the nation_

  
  
  
  
  
**Yeah.. sad. Maybe not. Hugs for all who know someone like any of the pilots in my story, or are like one of them. As for Relena.. I dislike her. A lot. I don't know why she's the one to finish it off. *shrugs***


End file.
